


unexpected wedding guest

by Staymona55



Series: <3 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: the night before her wedding to scott, y/n gets a visit from her ex peter hale. what will she do when peter tells her he loves her





	unexpected wedding guest

After months of planning and organising, your big day was almost here, in 12 hours you would be walking down the isle.  
Your bridesmaids Lydia, Malia and Kira hadn’t long left you, You had a hen party the week before but Lydia couldn’t let you sit in alone the night before your wedding. So she got the other girls round to your room with facial packs, manicure kits and champagne. You felt tipsy as they left, a quite girly night was exactly what you wanted. After taking a shower, getting out you put on your pyjamas, walking out the bathroom, you start smiling at your dress hanging up over the mirror in the main room still not believing how fast time had gone. 

 

The was a knock on the door, stood close giggling "you know it’s unlucky to see the bride don’t you” you shout though the door thinking your future husband was on the other side. “I think that only works with the groom sweetheart” the voice was one you didn’t want to hear but dearly missed, the voice of Peter hale.  
You quickly pull open the door thinking it couldn’t be real but there he was stood leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, his annoying but lovable smirk and them bright blue eyes that made weak in the knees. 

 

“hello y/n” he smiled, his voice was velvet soft and silky in your ears, It Filled you with a thousand thoughts and memories of him, the sweet whispers in your ears each one more intense then then the previous. “you not going to say hello back” Peter’s voice snapped you out of your daydream “why are you here Peter, it’s a little late don’t you think or are you just here to physically and mentally screw me one last time before I get married” you coldly say him pissed off he had the cheek to show up after he left you without an explanation 18 months ago.  
Peter now looked nervous rocking on his heels “no! not quite sure why I came maybe to see if you was really marrying that idiot guess its true” you huffed closing the door but he put his hand on it stopping you. “it was stupid of me to come I shouldn’t be here but I needed to see you, talk to you” peter paused and gave you a big puppy dog look widen his eyes and pouting his lower lip. You clenched your teeth together trying to hide your smile at his face. Peter knew it was working so in a whinny voice “please”, you opened the door for him to come inside knowing his stubbornness he wouldn’t leave until you spoke with him. 

 

“you’ve got 10 minutes” you said sternly as he walked past into your room. “oh we can do a lot in 10 minutes” he chuckled “don’t make me throw you out” you replied back. Peter held up his hands defensively “sorry I was joking” he smirked not taking his eyes of you as he sat down. “how did you know I was here?” you asked him sitting on the opposite sofa to him. “Derek” he said you frowned wanting to smack Derek. Peter saw your face knowing what your thinking quickly said “its not his fault, I asked him why he was packing a suit he said it was for a wedding, when I asked who’s he didn’t want to say but eventually told me Scott was getting hitched he was part of the groomsmen” peter smugly started “so when I asked who the lucky lady was he didn’t tell me I looked at his invention and I just couldn’t believe it” he was sarcastic slightly smug like he’d figured out a big secret. 

 

’ we welcome you to join us at the wedding of Scott McCall + y/n y/l/n at the hills hotel on January 23rd at 3pm‘ 

Peter mocked a posh accent as he repeated the memorised words. This angered you Peter was sat there taking the piss out of you, your relationship with Scott. “is that all you came here for to mock me, laugh at me” you started shouting at him, but it only annoyed you more when he actually started smiling and laughing “ugh what are you giggling about” you snarl at him “nothing just how adorable you are when you get mad sweetheart” he said almost sweetly giving you his flirty eyes. 

 

“don’t call me sweetheart” you said trying to remain emotionless and cold, but inside your heart was pounding for the alpha in front of you, standing up to get a drink trying to focus on something else other then the way he was making you feel. Pouring two glasses of whiskey you walked over handing him one “thank you y/n”. The way he said your name was worse then any pet name he called you it was more seductive. You sat down not taking your eyes from him as he swirled the alcohol around the glass. Looking up at you catching your gaze “no I’m not here to laugh at you y/n, I’m here to save you” now it was your turn to laugh at him, his smirk dropped for a brief second, “I was right your here to mentality screw me over” you whisper to yourself pinching the bridge of your nose already regretting your next question “so why do you think I need saving?” you say a little louder, knowing he’d heard both comments. 

 

Peter smiled “well your about to marry Scotty boy I mean come on even stiles has to be better choice then McCall, we both know your going to need saving from a boring basic future”. Annoyed he was being nasty towards Scott. “and things was so fun with you” you sarcastically answer back with a snarl standing up ready to show Peter the door, but faster then you could blink Peter was on his feet inches away from you. “oh kitten we had lots of fun together” he said lifting his arm to touch your face but you backed away. “I’ll tell you what wasn’t fun, sitting in beacon hills park in the pouring down rain and dark waiting for you” peter knowing nothing he could say would make up for what he’d done mumbled 

“sorry”. You looked at him full of angry “sorry” you smacked him across the face then pushed him hard with both hands wanting him away from you “sorry not going to cut it Peter, 4 hours I sat on that bench for, bag packed waiting, to start a life together just us out of beacon hills” you voice was now shaking the memory, and pain from over a year ago was still fresh like it happened yesterday taking a breath trying to gather the strength to steady your body and tone “even when I was soaked to the skin I still sat believing you was coming for me. then Derek and Scott came looking for me, told me you had already gone even told them where to find me what did you say tell her I’ve gone and I’m not coming back” you didn’t know if the tears running down your cheek was from anger or the feeling of you heart starting to break again reliving that night. “days I tried calling you, hoping it was a lie you hadn’t left me, walked out on our 2year relationship with a word or blink or second thought. I read your message over and over

'I got your note kitten and yes I do meet me in the park at 9pm we’ll leave together tonight xx’ Im a fool for believing it now” you say. 

 

Peter stepped towards you wiping a tear away his touch was soft, loving and lasted longer then it really needed to. You pulled away from him not wanting to get to close to him. You watched put his hand in his pocket taking out an envelope giving it to you. You took it looking at Peter, he downed his drink in one go and went to refill his glass. Something was off about him making you weary of what was in the envelope, opening it you saw two pieces of paper and 3 pictures. You looked at the first letter, it was your own, 

 

Peter I don’t care if you started the Deadpool or if everyone hates you, I don’t I still love you and want to be with you please if you feel the same meet me take me with you. 

 

You wanted to screw the letter up, cringing with how desperate and cheesy it sounded now. You took the pictures out, the first was of you in your sexy pink lace teddy blowing a kiss to peter who taken the picture. The next was you and Peter looking at each other in the woods, his hand touching your face. you smiled remembering when it was taken a picnic date not long after you where officially going out, you had asked Peter to take a selfie with you using your old Polaroid camera, when you did Peter hadn’t smiled. “your meant to smile for the camera” you joked with him. He looked at you “I only smile when I look at you” he said back smiling tucking your hair behind your ear, you quickly took the picture without him knowing until it came out and developed. You didn’t know he’d kept this picture you thought you’d lost it the day it was taken smiling at how happy you looked you put it down. The last one was attached to the other letter unfolding it, the picture grabbed your attention and fear. It was of you asleep in your bedroom with a berserker standing over you. You looked at the writing it wasn’t one you knew - 

I found your weakness! pretty isn’t she! Now I want your help to fix a problem I’m having, be a good wolf and come to the distillery and my friend in the picture will leave her unharmed!  
Don’t and the next time you see sweet little y/n she’ll be in pieces!  
Kate argent 

 

You looked at Peter who had almost finished his 2nd drink as quickly as the first. None of you spoke at first, you sat down thinking about the letter the threat on your life how couldn’t you know or why wasn’t you told. Peter came and sat next to you taking the papers and pictures from you putting them back in his pocket “do you understand why I left now, I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn’t let Kate kill you” he said looking down at the floor you nodded feeling numb. Peter could see how shaken you were, put his arm around you and pulled you close to him, you sank and snuggled into him enjoying being back in his arms kinda like you hadn’t left. “I’d never felt so scared or powerless before” he said calmly like it was nothing, kissing the top of your head. Jumping at his touch “why now, Kate’s been dead almost 7 months, Derek and argent found her body, you’ve had that long to tell me what she’d done so why now the night before I get married” you said backing away. He paused looking you up and down smirking “I know she’s dead I killed her, and as for not coming back well Derek told me you hated me now never wanted to see me again. I saw you, you looked happy and I couldn’t wreck that” he said low. 

 

Before you could think or ask another question he chuckled changing the subject “but you know what memory has still been my anchor since I haven’t had you in person to keep me grounded, keep me human”. You looked at him puzzled you never knew what Peter’s anchor was, he’d never tell you when you asked, so you certainly didn’t expect it to be you. “no! What?” you asked coyly, Peter leaned in close to you moving your hair to expose your ear “the lost woods motel” he whispered lustfully then slowly sat back. You blush but start laughing again. “do you remember that weekend?” He asked smirking devilishly “it’s one I’ll never forget” you answered “Derek’s crazy ex girlfriend Jennifer almost to killed me definitely not forgetting that” you laughed. Peter rolled his eyes “I think we remember that weekend very differently” “oh really and how do you remember it, or shouldn’t I ask” you said raising your eyebrows. He stood up putting his glass on the coffee table walking over to the drinks cabinet getting the bottle. He re- filled his glass holding the bottle to in a silent way of asking did you want yours filling to, you held you glass out as a yes. 

 

Peter sat back down with his glass in one hand holding his other arm out for you to cuddle into him. As he spoke you sat close as he placed his arm around your shoulders. “ Well I remember, that weekend, I protected and hid your little butt, then saved your life from the lunatic teacher” he said cocky. You giggled what Peter had said was true but you wasn’t going to let him feel that smug “yep we definitely remember that weekend differently” you say “first off you didn’t even want to help us Derek had to lie and trick you to get you there and trap us in with mountain ash so you really didn’t have a choice” you sat up at little looking him in the eyes continuing “what was it you said oh yeah, why do I have to babysit the useless boring pathetic human girl she’d be better of dead”. You paused to have some of your drink letting your words hit home. 

 

Peter looked down, he felt bad for ever saying that about y/n. Even then he never meant it, he’d only said it to hide his own feelings. from the day Peter saw y/n he wanted her, she was gorgeous, sweet, different, funny, had her own stubborn mind and countless topics to keep a conversation interesting. Although back then Peter believed love was a weakness and a relationship didn’t fit in with his plans for power then, he only truly realised how wrong he’d been when Jennifer did nearly kill y/n. 

 

Putting your empty glass on the coffee table, you sat back but swing your legs over his in an automatic reaction, still focused on what you was saying looking him in the eyes drunkenly laughing “then when she finally found us both asleep some protection you were by the way,” you said sarcastically lightly elbowing him “she was so angry she couldn’t use me in her virgin ritual anymore because I slept with you, she tried to kill me anyway” you finished. Peter faked a look of shock “and what exactly is it that you’re blaming for? ” he said and his arm snaked round your back ticking and poking your side so you couldn’t speak. You giggled and wriggled trying to get out his playful grip, trying smack and poke him back. 

 

It was exactly like that night all over again, the play fighting, the way your heart pounded just like it had, all the feelings you ever had for Peter hale came flooding back in that moment. You moved on top of him straddling him pinning his arms back in a poor attempt to stop him, he laughed using his wolf strength to break out of your hold aiming for your sides again but instead of poking you, he held your hips looking at your eyes then lips back at your eyes. “now i remember definitely this from that weekend” you said then wrapped your hands around his neck kissing him. 

 

Peter kissed you back passionately, holding you tight and without breaking the kiss he lifted you laying you on your back leaning over you. He pulled back with a smirk “actually this is more how I remember it” he said kissing you again. He slowly slid his hand up your thigh running his hand over your bum squeezing it as his lips moved from yours and down onto your neck. Humming and moving your head so he had more space to kiss and bite, you see your wedding dress hanging up. 

 

You push Peter off you “stop, no I can’t do this get off” you said. Peter moved instantly but looked confused at your sudden change of mind. “I’m getting married what was I thinking” you muttered to yourself pacing up and down still annoyed and angry at yourself. You asked Peter to go he put his glass back over on a small round table lingering a minute before turning back at you, you bit your lip holding the door open for him to go. Peter walked out turning before you could shut the door. “wait you asked me why I was here, well I told you I didn’t know I lied. I came here because I wanted to stop your wedding ask you to leave with me tonight for good like we was going to. But more importantly I needed you to know that I love y/n and wanted to tell you your everything to me I hope your happy my little kitten”. You had never seen Peter like this before his sounded desperate and needy, he looked teary-eyed and vulnerable, but what grabbed your attention was his words. Peter had never said the words I love you before. Even in the two years you were together, when you had said it to him, his answers was , I feel the same too or and you too, or ditto but he’d never used them words until tonight. For the first time Peter hale was open and honest with you, but you couldn’t look at him in fear you would run off with him. He kissed your cheek “I understand” his voice quivering then walked away, you watched him disappear around the corner sinking to the floor crying, you hurt so much he was gone again, like you did the night he left beacon hill without you and so guilty for cheating on Scott. 

 

You cried yourself to sleep that night unsure of what to do. You liked Scott he was always there he cared about you and you for him. But you loved Peter you always had the was something about him that lit a fire in you. but you believed that fire had died months ago. That was until his visit, that kiss, his confession of love. It felt like you had burly slept an hour when the alarm went off. You groaned getting out of bed feeling sick and confused about the night before and your feelings now, you went to get a coffee. You screamed jumping out your skin when see Scott sitting on the sofa, a sofa only hours before you was kissing Peter on. You felt nervous, not sure why he was there, his body language was different too you stood frozen to the spot. Scott stood up smiling at you which didn’t help you felt worse then you had all night. Tears ran down your face stuttering and trying to keep your breath calm “I….. I have to tell you something, I… I’m… I’m sorry…. I did something bad…. Peter came round last night” you looked at Scott who was now laughing to himself “it okay I know he was here” he sweetly said. You stopped panicking and looked at him with confusion “how?” you asked. 

 

Scott wanted to make a joke about watching you or stalking you but the look on your face said you wasn’t in a joking mood. “Derek told me Peter was back in town” he started, you cut him off blowing loud “is the anything Derek hasn’t told anyone” you say annoyed. Scott laughed more just like Peter he always thought you looked cute mad “easy he only told me Peter was in town, I knew Peter was here because I could smell his sent in the hallway and all over the room when I walked in, oh and he felt this for you on the mini bar” Scott handed you the Polaroid picture of you and Peter. Your heart pounded when you saw it, thinking back you realised he wasn’t lingering he was leaving you the photo. “also I saw Peter after he left we had a long chat about you y/n” he looked down bit smiled when he looked up at you. “I know you want Him, you always have y/n, and I can’t be the one to keep you from being with the person you truly love y/n so I’ve cancelled the wedding because I know he loves you too” he didn’t sound mad or upset. 

You stood speechless insure of what was going on was Scott breaking up with you, what had Peter told him about your heated kiss, your mind went crazy over thinking. Scott broke you out of your thoughts “get dressed and meet me downstairs” he ordered. You looked at the mirror to notice your dress was missing a lone hanger left “where’s my dress?” you ask. Scott looked sad again but covered it by raising his eyebrows “that doesn’t matter dressed now” he said pointing to the bedroom. You went inside crying your wedding was cancelled your relationship over, Peter was gone, after calming yourself you did what Scott asked. 

 

Once in a pair of jeans and cute jumper you walked to the lift and nervously went to the lobby where Scott stood with stiles and Lydia. You faked smiled at them wanting to hide and cry feeling depressed and lonely. “here she is” Lydia squealed as you got closer “what’s going on” you asked “I’ve got a wed - ending present for you” Scott and stiles laughing loud at his play on words. You was really confused now your ex fiance should be angry or upset like you was but instead joking about gifts. “can someone tell me what he’s talking about?” you said. They stopped laughing and all gave you a suspicious smirk “hello sweetheart” a voice from behind you called, spinning fast on your heels knowing only one person called you by that name. Peter was stood there his hands in his pockets looking at you just like he had hours before with a loving smile “I meant what I said y/n I love you please give me another chance to prove it” he asked. Turning you looked at your three friends, who were all nodding and encouraging you to go. You smiled at Scott mouthing thank you and ran to peter hugging him as he picked you up off the ground swinging you round. Peter and Scott gave each other a look and smile of understanding and appreciation “you better not hurt her or you’ll have me to deal with” Scott said to him with a smile but a flash of his glowing wolf eyes. “I won’t I promise” peter said more to you then Scott “ill spend the rest of my days making up for the pain I already caused” he finished holding your hand as you both walked to his car.


End file.
